Daniel Kennen
Sergeant Daniel Kennen was a Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army who commanded a platoon and was senior NCO in the 26th Royal Tyran infantry during the Battle of Aspho Fields. He was killed during the early stages of the battle. Biography Acastu Imulsion Fields In the 75th year of the Pendulum Wars, Kennen was serving in C Company of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry, under the command of Major Helena Stroud. They were sent to the Acastu Imulsion Fields in Dushin to defend them from Indie attacks, and Helena told Kennen and Sgt. Bernadette Mataki that she would be depending on them to help keep the large amounts of rookie Gears in the unit alive. Bernie hoped that the bigger troop presence would scare the Indies away, but Helena said that they were entering into a dispute with Dushin about ownership of the fields' wells, and were accusing the Coalition of Ordered Governments of side drilling. Kennen asked if that meant drilling under the border, and Helena told him that it was something like that. Two days later, a night patrol discovered Indie forces sabotaging some of the pipelines, and Kennen manned the turret of a Packhorse while Bernie drove it to assist the patrol. When they arrived, they found Cpl. Maxon badly wounded, and Pvt. Marcus Fenix charging a group of Indies. Kennen yelled for Marcus to get down, and opened fire on the remaining Indie troops, cutting down three of them. Kennen asked Marcus if he was okay, and said that they needed to hurry and get Maxon to a medic.Gears of War: Unsaid Operation Leveler Preparing for Operation Leveler Two years later, C Company was selected to participate in Operation Leveler, and was tasked with deploying into Aspho Fields and holding off Indie reinforcements long enough for a commando team to capture and secure data on a UIR weapons program from Aspho Point. Kennen was the senior NCO of the company, and commanded a platoon which included the now Corporal Marcus Fenix and Pvt. Carlos Santiago.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 184 After boarding the CNV Kalona at Fesor Naval Base, Kennen and the rest of the company waited for the go order to board their landing craft and begin the operation, which was in jeopardy because of the weather. When the company was called into the hangar deck for a briefing, Carlos thought that the operation might have been called off, but Kennen told him that it just meant they needed them standing by for the moment they could go, but he didn't know how long that could be. One of the other Gears told him that he didn't think he had enough puke left for another day on board a ship, and Kennen ordered everyone who had been puking from seasickness to report to sick bay for medication, because he didn't want to have to fill out paperwork saying that his Gears had died from falling into the water and drowning because of dehydration.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 218-219 After they got the order to launch, Kennen boarded his LCT with the rest of his platoon, and saw Helena wave goodbye to her daughter, Cadet Anya Stroud, who was serving as a controller for the mission. Kennen felt sorry for Anya having to try and perform well with her mother listening in.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 222 Battle of Aspho Fields After landing, Kennen stayed close to Helena, and listened to voice traffic between command and Major Victor Hoffman's team of commandos.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 241 Shortly afterwards, he spotted an Indie APV approaching along the right side of the road leading to Aspho Point and reported it to Helena, while Marcus and Carlos spotted Indie soldiers moving in the marshes. Kennen then spotted another APC moving off road towards them. Helena rearranged the Gears' positions, and then ordered Kennen and the others to engage their targets.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 244-245 As the battle raged on, more Indie vehicles began arriving, and Carlos reported hearing an Asp approaching. Helena asked if anyone had a visual, and Kennen reported to her that they couldn't see them, but that they could hear them, and that they must be in one of the depressions in the field.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 270 As the Gears began to get into position to respond to this new threat, Indie mortars hit their position, and Kennen was wounded. Helena sent a medic to assist him, but he died from his wounds. Kennen's death shocked the company, many of whom considered him the heart of the unit because he had trained most of them. Helena too was shocked and saddened by his death, and she appointed Bernie to take over as senior NCO.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 272-275 Legacy Kennen was among the Gears killed at the Battle of Aspho Fields to be honored for his actions by having his name placed upon a memorial wall in the Plaza for the Tyran Dead in Halvo Bay.Gears of War: Judgment: Act VI: The Courthouse: Plaza for the Tyran Dead Appearances *''A Pendulum Wars Story'' *''Gears of War: Judgment'' *''Aspho Fields'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:26th Royal Tyran Infantry Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans